Logia
Logia (自然系 [ロギア], Shizenkei ['Rogia']'', literally translated as ''Nature System) is a type of Devil Fruit. It is characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element. Logia Devil Fruits are considered the most powerful of the three groups, as well as the rarest of the three types of Devil Fruit as a whole. Effect Logia Devil Fruits allow a person to become a natural element, either in whole or in part. They are neither completely human nor element in their default state. They can also generate limitless quantities of their element, which can then be controlled as they please. They have also shown the ability to use properties of the element they can become, such as Crocodile's ability to suck the moisture out of anything. Logia users can also convert other elements into their element under the right conditions; Crocodile's moisture-draining power can reduce any object to dust, or Aokiji freezing water using his ice. Strengths Because Logia users can turn their entire body into their element, they are virtually immune to physical harm by conventional means. Any attack will simply pass through their body, which depending on the type of element can even cause the attack to backfire on the attacker. A Logia user can be shattered, split, or otherwise separated into multiple parts, sometimes down to the size of dust, and reform without injury. In addition to their ability to become their element, Logia users can generate near-limitless amounts of their element and control it at their whim, giving them fearsome attack abilities. Crocodile's sandstorms, Portgas D. Ace's conflagrations, and Enel's thunderstorms are all examples of the devastation a Logia can bring about. Smoker's and Caribou's powers are exceptions, the former being a relatively benign element better suited for capturing criminals rather than causing destruction. They can also use their element in other ways related to their element. Crocodile's sand power can be used to absorb moisture, Enel's electricity could melt and reshape gold, Aokiji can freeze water, and Kizaru can travel over beams of light. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapters 280-281 and Episode 183, Enel uses the heat produced from his electricity to heat up and reform his staff into a trident. Finally, a Logia user's power over the element they control seems to afford them immunity to effects related to that element; for example, Crocodile and Ace are completely unaffected by the desert heat, as they possess Logia powers related to dryness and heat, respectively. A lesser-seen benefit of Logia Fruits is that, at least in certain cases, the user is capable of unassisted flight. This works in one of two ways. The user can either become their element, allowing them to fly by becoming light enough to move on the wind, or convert their lower body into their element, launching themselves like a rocket. Smoker and Crocodile have demonstrated this ability several times. Those with heavier Logia elements may be limited to the second method. Logia fruit users' physical strengths do not influence the power of the fruit. Regardless of the original strength of the user, the gained powers are of the same scale. This is different from Zoan fruits which act as physical strength multipliers, and Paramecia fruits which can be used in conjunction with the user's physical abilities. The sole exception is Kizaru, who uses his light to augment his kicking strength to explosive levels. Weaknesses Despite the fearsome power of Logia users, they do have some weaknesses. Their ability to become their element has to be trained, and so an untrained Logia is still susceptible to attack. Sneak attacks are more likely to work, as the user won't be ready to avoid them. However, with training, most Logias learn to become their element by reflex, eliminating the ability to strike them by conventional means. Enel's ability was trained to the point that he could reflexively change form while asleep. Logia abilities also tend to make the user somewhat overconfident, as they are unaccustomed to dodging attacks. Thus, if their advantage is neutralized by some means, they have to rely on their ability to dodge, a skill which they may or may not be proficient at. This is somewhat mitigated by the fact that most Logia users shown thus far are extremely tough, even when vulnerable. Another way to harm a Logia is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user and render them vulnerable to damage. For example, Enel, being made of electricity, was vulnerable to Luffy's rubber body despite his honed reflexes, since rubber is an insulator. Another example is Crocodile, who, being made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened (either by getting him wet or striking with wet limbs), since the sand sticks together if wet. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a Logia user can generate limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that destroy their main "body", no matter what state it's in. This is first shown by Akainu, whose magma was able to smother Ace's Logia flames, causing him physical damage despite being a Logia. A minor weakness is that Logia users can only control their elements when generated from themselves, and not if it is in another state of matter. Finally, users of Busōshoku Haki can strike Logia users as if they were human; Silvers Rayleigh describes it as the ability to "force into solidity the fluid bodies of the near-invincible Logia Fruit users" when he explains it. This is not infallible, however, as both Aokiji and Akainu have both been hit by Haki-enhanced attacks which should have killed them, yet reformed as normal. Akainu does mention that it is annoying to fight Haki users, though, suggesting that even though he was able to reform, it took some effort. Other information Logia is the most powerful and the second rarest type of Devil Fruit. The only type of Devil Fruit that is rarer is the Mythical class of Zoans. These Devil Fruits are not limited to the classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air, but include physical states like smoke and sand. There are two types: tangible (something a person could hold like sand or ice) and intangible (something that could not be held like smoke or fire). Logia Devil Fruits can also be divided into two other types, forms of matter (smoke, sand, ice, or lava) and forms of energy (electricity, fire, or light). The only known Logia that does not fit into the latter method of categorization is Blackbeard's darkness. It appears that Logia users transformed in intangible elements such as light can still be pushed (as demonstrated when an explosion blasted Kizaru). However, amongst the Logia fruits there seems to be an order of superiority. Akainu's magma overpowered Ace's fire. This left Ace in a state in which no medical aid could possibly hope to save him. This is an example of the danger of placing an inferior Logia against a superior one. Something almost all Logia users seem to share (except for Marshall D. Teach), is they are not used to getting hit due to being so used to their virtual invincibility, and are visibly shaken when they are harmed, despite their resilience. Many users of Logia fruits seem to have created their own form of personal transportation and use their abilities to power these devices. Among these are Ace's Striker, a small ship powered by his flame powers, Smoker's Billower Bike, a three wheeled bike powered by his smoke powers, Aokiji's Ao Chari, a bicycle which he uses to cross the sea, freezing a small line in the water to ride on and Enel's Ark: Maxim, a ship which uses gold as a conductor for Enel's electric ability to power the ship. List of Known Logia Fruits * Moku Moku no Mi (English Versions: Smoke-Smoke Fruit/Plume-Plume Fruit): Element of smoke. * Mera Mera no Mi (English Versions: Flame-Flame Fruit/Flare-Flare Fruit): Element of fire. * Suna Suna no Mi (English Versions: Sand-Sand Fruit): Element of sand. * Goro Goro no Mi (English Versions: Rumble-Rumble Fruit): Element of electricity. * Hie Hie no Mi (English Versions: Chilly-Chilly Fruit/Ice-Ice Fruit): Element of ice. * Yami Yami no Mi (''English Versions: Dark-Dark Fruit): Element of darkness. * Pika Pika no Mi (English Versions: Glint-Glint Fruit): Element of light. * Numa Numa no Mi (English Versions: Swamp-Swamp Fruit/Bog-Bog Fruit): Element of swamp. Filler * Toro Toro no Mi: Element of some unknown liquid. (Movie 2) * Ame Ame no Mi: Element of semi-liquid and liquid candy syrup. (Movie 4) * Pasa Pasa no Mi: Element of paper. (Video Game) Trivia * True to the rarity of the class, the Logia has the third lowest known amount of users if we count Mythological and Prehistorical Zoans as different types of fruit, if not, its the rarest. To go along with this idea, most shown Logia fruits seem to belong to incredibly powerful organizations (three Marine Admirals and one Marine Commodore, one Whitebeard Pirate commander, two former Shichibukai and the God of Skypiea). Caribou is the first and only known exception to this, a rookie pirate captain of his own crew, through he still has an incredibly high 210,000,000 bounty. * Portgas D. Ace is the only Logia Devil Fruit user who was not introduced as a villain. * The three non-canon Logia fruits are all of peculiar elements and seem inferior to a typical Logia, as they are seemingly unable to produce mass-destructive attacks. * The word "Logia" is a Greek word from New Testament scholarship that translates roughly as "sayings, utterances, oracles". It is surmised that, given the kanji, this type of Devil Fruit is meant to represent an element of nature "speaking" with force; always with a destructive capacity. References Site Poll What's your favorite Logia Devil Fruits? Moku Moku no Mi Mera Mera no Mi Suna Suna no Mi Goro Goro no Mi Hie Hie no Mi Yami Yami no Mi Pika Pika no Mi Toro Toro no Mi Ame Ame no Mi Basa Basa no Mi Do you like Akainu's unnamed magma-based Logia fruit? Yes No Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Category:List